


gun

by ixuruwhxre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Anal Play, Boot Worship, Gun Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard, Verbal Humiliation, degrading, kamukoma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixuruwhxre/pseuds/ixuruwhxre
Summary: nagito and izuru meet once again
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	gun

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol  
> my last fic was way better recieved than i thought, so here's a better one lmaoo  
> they're a lot more in-character in this one (still not perfect tho)  
> if this one does worse than the first one i'll cry- like that one was SO BAD  
> anyway enjoy  
> (please leave me comments it gives me motivation ty ty)

Nagito’s eyes widened as he saw the stranger on the other side of the street. It was a face he hadn’t seen in years, but he remembered vividly.

“I-Izuru… Kamukura?”

The stranger’s head snapped around, a red eye glowing beneath a sea of thick black hair. “Who are you?” He asked dully.

“Ahahaha, I’d tell you, but you might not have the best memories attached to my name…” Izuru raised an eyebrow. “Joking… my name is-”

“OI SLAVE BITCH, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! KAZUICHI NEEDS YOU FOR SOMETHIN’!” A remnant of despair called out.

“Ah, that seems to be my cue to leave… Hopefully we’ll see each other again, Mr. Izuru Kamukura.” Nagito walked another direction, leaving Kamukura standing there.

“How… Peculiar.” Izuru could recognize the face, but couldn’t remember why. He rolled his eyes and went his own way as well.

Izuru was standing in a motel room with the door open, looking out the window. He had nothing better to think about, so he started pondering why he knew the white-haired man. He racked his brain trying to figure it out. It was… Frustrating, to say the least. He felt so close to the memory, but it was just barely out of reach.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. The city of this particular motel was filled with people overtaken by despair, but weren’t necessarily actual remnants. This meant that the person behind him could’ve not known who he was, and could be trying to kill him.

Izuru pulled out the gun in his pocket and spun on his heel, pointing it directly at the “attacker”.

“Ahaha… What a familiar scenario…” The white-haired boy was flushed and sweating, staring at Kamukura.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Nagito Komaeda, former Ultimate Lucky Student. I’m assuming I seem more familiar to you now…”

The memories came back to Izuru. Nagito, the one he shot and missed. He steadied his grip on the gun.

“I’m not here to hurt you! I wouldn’t dream of it… I’m not a killer like the other remnants… I just live to serve anyone who needs me, for the sake of hope.” Izuru rolled his eyes and lowered the gun, returning to look outside the window. “Aw, what’s wrong Mr. Izuru Kamukura?”

“Your existence puzzled me for a bit, as I couldn’t remember exactly how I knew you. Now that that’s been revealed, your existence is boring to me.”

“How unfortunate…” Nagito walked over to the window sill, plopping down next to Izuru, his legs hanging out the window. “Your existence is interesting to me, Kamukura…”

“Of course, compared to you, I’m the most interesting person in the world.”

“Hm, I guess you’re right…” Nagito sighed and looked out the window, wanting to find a topic to continue the conversation with. “You know… I think about that fateful day quite a bit.”

“Oh really?” It came out more as a statement than a question because of his monotonous voice. Also because he was painfully bored of the situation.

“All too often…” He laughed to himself. “Mhmhmhm… I’ve been hoping someday that my luck would allow me to meet you again…”

“Why?”

“Didn’t I already tell you?” Nagito turned to face Izuru. “I live to serve the side of hope. You, the ultimate hope, seem very befitting for that.”

“You wish to… Serve me?” Izuru slightly cringed, not understanding.

“Why of course!”

Izuru pulled out the gun once again, pointing it towards Nagito. “You’re becoming a bother. I’m perfectly capable of doing everything myself, and the fact that you assume I’m not offends me. I’d never need help from the likes of you, and I don’t want you here.”

Nagito stared at the gun, his face flushed. The occasional bead of sweat dripped from his forehead, and he had a twisted smile. He was silent.

“Perish.”

Nagito awoke from his trance. “Ah, no! I didn’t mean it like that at all!”

Izuru snarled. “Then what did you mean?”

Nagito smiled again and leaned in towards Kamukura, allowing the Ultimate Hope to hear his labored breaths. He grabbed Izuru’s hand holding the gun, and pressed it towards his own temple. “Please… Use me however you’d like...”

“Use, you say?” Izuru pinched his forehead. “And you mean use as in…”

“Use me to indulge in the pleasures you can’t partake in yourself. I’d be more than happy to be nothing but your slave, existing for your pleasure and your pleasure alone.”

Izuru paused, seeming to think it through a bit.

“-And while you’d never want your body to be tainted by the disgusting likes of me, I’d do anything you please. I don’t have the right to have a preference with you. You can do whatever you want with me, and I’ll enjoy it.”

Izuru dropped the hand holding the gun.

“Anything, you say…?” He rolled his eyes. “And you have absolutely no preference on how you’d like to be treated?”

“Ah, well… Please treat me as worthless trash like me deserves to be treated.”

Hm, maybe this can be interesting.

“Very well then.”

“Thank-” Before Nagito was able to finish his sentiment, he was shoved off the window, back into the room. He fell on his back in front of Izuru, and Izuru harshly shoved his foot on Nagito’s neck and chest. Nagito let out a gasp, staring at the foot holding him down, then up at Izuru.

“Of course, if you dislike anything you can tell me at any time.”

“I-I’d never… Dream of d-denying any of… Your commands…” Nagito choked out.

“Whatever.” Izuru dug his foot farther into Nagito’s neck, making Nagito let out a strangled moan. “You do seem to be enjoying yourself…”

“Haah, of course I am…”

Izuru removed his foot. “Get up.”

Nagito wobbled to his feet. 

“Suck me off. Now. I’d like to see your skill.” Nagito nodded and fell on his knees, eagerly unbuttoning Kamukura’s pants.

Izuru’s eyes shot open as Nagito started, holding back a grunt. “...You seem to be… Better at this than I expected.”

Nagito let out a satisfied hum, making Kamukura choke on his own spit. “Ultimate Lucky Student, huh? Did the luck… Extend to these abilities as well?”

Nagito pulled away. “I’m putting on my best performance for you, my maste-”

Kamukura shoved his servant’s head back onto his dick, making him gag. “I never said you could stop.”

Nagito nodded and got back to work.

“I don’t think these talents are natural, especially since you seemed so eager to be a sex slave for someone you’ve never had a full conversation with. Are you the Ultimate Whore or something?”

Nagito hummed around his master’s cock.

“Then again… Who would want to have sex with garbage like yourself?”

Nagito whined loudly, and started rutting against one of his own hands. Izuru took notice and pulled Nagito off by the leash.

“Take your pants off, go ahead and pleasure yourself while sucking me off, you disgusting whore.”

His servant nodded eagerly and quickly got to his request. After a bit, Izuru’s eyes pierced through Nagito.

“This is getting awfully boring, and I assume a slut like you doesn’t want to be treated like this anyway.” Nagito looked up at Izuru, a confused look in his eyes, then Izuru shoved Nagito’s face onto his cock as far as he could. Nagito let out a mix of a gag and a moan while his mouth was being abused by the Ultimate Hope himself.

Nagito eventually got back into the rhythm of jacking himself off again, making him moan around Izuru’s dick. 

“You love this, don’t you? Your face being used, me watching you jerk off your pathetic cock… You love all this attention, don’t you?”

Nagito loudly whined as he came all over Izuru’s shoes, his comment pushing him over the edge. 

“Ick.” Izuru shoved his foot onto Nagito’s face, kicking him backwards. “I knew you were pathetic, but you don’t even have basic manners, making a mess everywhere like this?”

“I-I’m sorry, I just-”

“I don’t care, just come over and clean it up.” He extended his leg towards Nagito’s mouth, and Nagito started licking all his cum off. “You’re being such a good slut, Komaeda. I really expected far less from garbage like you.”

By the end, Nagito had gotten hard all over again and also stripped off his leather jacket, leaving him in only an oversized sweater and his collar.

Izuru pulled on the leash, sitting him down on his lap. He reached his hand over to Nagito’s neck, resting it on top. “You’re hard all over again just from licking my shoes?’

Nagito sat and stared.

“Disgusting.”

Izuru applied pressure to Nagito’s neck, making him gasp for air as his dick twitched. “Wow, you’re so desperate and pitiful, you could probably cum completely untouched.”

He pulled Nagito into a messy kiss, hastily shoving a hand up his servant’s shirt. He tweaked and pinched Nagito’s nipples, making him moan into the kiss. He broke away and gave Nagito small hickies and bites all over his body as he saw fit, eventually making Nagito cum again.

“Gh- Shit!” Izuru looked down and grimaced at his soaked suit. He snarled at Nagito. “How useless can someone be? What the hell am I supposed to do now, walk outside like this?”

Nagito looked ashamed, trying to stammer a response.

“Should I make you wear my suit while you go out to get me a new one? Or should I make you go out in only what you’re wearing right now, hickies and bites on display?”

Nagito looked up at him, not responding. Izuru rolled his eyes.

“On the bed. Lay on your back.”

Nagito nodded and got to it immediately, while Izuru stripped himself of his own remaining clothing. Izuru grabbed the gun from his pocket, then went over to the bed where Nagito was laying.

“I’m going to fuck you, and if you cum before me,” Izuru put the gun to Nagito’s head, “Then perish. And you should be fine with that, since you said your entire purpose was to serve hope.”

Nagito let out a quiet moan, then nodded. “O-Of course… My master.”

Izuru went in entirely raw, giving Nagito no prep, making him scream bloody murder. 

“A-AH, KAMUKURA! I-IT HURTS!” 

“Shut up.”

Despite his words, Izuru slowed down a little, allowing Nagito to adjust to his size, before ruthlessly thrusting into him again.

“Y-You know M-Master…” Nagito choked out between moans. “I’ve had s-so much good luck today… I-I might really die if you shoot me… Haah…”

“Yes, that is the point.”

“I-I’m glad, though… If I can’t serve hope, m-my life has no m-meaning, hmhmhmm…”

“Good lord, you talk too much.”

“I-I’m sorry Master…”

“Maybe I should invest in a ball gag for next time… Well, if there is a next time.”

Nagito shuddered underneath Kamukura. “Y-Yes… N-Next time…”

“You’re such a slut, you know. Throwing your life on the line just to get screwed by someone who has no respect for you? I can’t begin to imagine how pathetic you must feel.”

“Haah… I d-don’t deserve any respect…”

“I can tell you don’t. You know, I should engrave my name into you somehow, since serving me is your whole life purpose.”

Nagito shuddered once again, a hot feeling running through his body. “M-Master Kamukura… I-I’m gonna-”

Izuru cut him off by shoving the tip of the gun farther into the top of his head.

“You can wait.”

“P-Please… I can’t…”

“Make me cum soon then.”

Nagito’s eyes widened.

“You heard me. You’re either painfully predictable or disgusting, so I’d like to see what you’d do here. Do whatever you think is going to help you right now.”

Nagito tried thinking, but it proved to be difficult while his ass was getting pounded. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, so he went with the first thing he could think of.

“P-Please…”

“Hm?”

“P-PLEASE! Master Kamukura, I-I’m so close, just please finish so I can too…”

“You can’t make me cum on command, Servant.”

“S-Still, please show you the shining light of hope you hold!” Nagito felt pathetic, but it was the only thing he could possibly think of. “R-Reform my disgusting body with your hope!” Nagito felt Izuru’s hips slightly stutter, so he brought him into a deep and messy kiss, finally making Izuru finish, Nagito following suit quickly after.

Izuru rode out his orgasm before pulling out and laying down next to Nagito, who was falling asleep.

“So, you seem to have proven yourself as not ultimately useless… I suppose I’ll keep you around, for now.” Nagito’s tired face lit up.

“I’m glad, Master Kamukura. I loved today.”

“Oh, really?” Izuru cocked an eyebrow. “I won’t hesitate to make it more intense next time, then.”

Nagito smiled.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”


End file.
